


Story Idea!!

by jaygnzlz99



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygnzlz99/pseuds/jaygnzlz99
Summary: Hey yall!! I'm not a writer or anything SO FEEL FREE TO TAKE THIS IDEA AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN!!





	Story Idea!!

So I was just daydreaming and for some reason I was thinking about vampires! So in my head the vampire is female and the main character who becomes the first ever vampire. Thing is though is that she decides to protect her siblings descendants and if harm is brought to them she of course hunts down whoever brought harm. The lead also lives in a gothic, very gated, beautiful victorian home and is basically a "hero" living in the shadows. Honestly yall can add way more and there is no set time frame for it, but I just felt like I had to type out this idea lol. I saw the main character as Lucy of course cause she has so much potential in the show but idk it is up to yall! I hope yall do lol if not then that is perfectly fine:)


End file.
